After Black's Break In
by Tia-Pixie
Summary: This is my take on what might have happened in between Black trying to kill 'Ron' and the next morning. I suck at summaries. NOT-slash or incest. But could be read like that if you REALLY want to. ONE-SHOT. please review :


**Disclaimer: This isn't mine either, I must like to toy with their emotions and write hopelessly slushy bromance fics about them XD**

**A/N: Okay, I'm back. I actually said my next one would be a Torchwood but my enthusiasm has died out majorly since RTD killed off Owen AND Ianto *sob* also, this bunnie has been in my head ever since I re-read the third book of HP in August. I think Percy is a seriously underused character and I don't think he's as much of a tosser as JK and Warner make out :)**

**Anyway, this is my 2****nd**** fic and my 1****st**** HP one. I can't decide whether I love or hate the way this turned out. Hopefully you won't hate it.**

**Anything that is in ****bold AND italics AND underline****, is a direct quote form the book. I am NOT trying to pass that off as my own work.**

"_**Perce – Sirius Black!" said Ron faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"**_

_**The common room went very still.**_

"_**nonsense!" said Percy, looking startled. "You had too much to eat, Ron – had a nightmare -"**_

"_**I'm telling you -"**_

_**(…..)**_

"_**I certainly didn't authorise this Professor!" said Percy, puffing himself up indignantly. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare -"**_

"_**IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP ND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"**_

_**(…..)**_

* * *

Percy shut the door quietly, and turned to look at his younger brothers. Fred and George sat across from Ron, who was sat hunched over on Percy's own bed. In unison, the twins turned to stare at Percy.

"Well?" they said together, looking pointedly at Ron.

Percy clenched his fists at his sides, raised his chin and turned to Ron glaring sideways at the twins. "Well, I'm sorry I didn't believe you Ron, but it was all rather far fetched wasn't it?" He huffed, not sounding the least bit sorry.

Ron swallowed loudly and gave an odd jerk of his head. " 's okay, Perce." He muttered quietly. This was followed by a loud sniff. Fred looked mutinously at their older brother while George moved across to sit next to Ron.

"Hey. Come on Ron!" He said bracingly, nudging him. "Think about all the girls! All the nice ones love a bit of danger, right Fred?"

"Right George. You'd better get a story planned, mate!" Fred threw himself onto the bed again, lying back and pretending to be asleep. "You saw Black!" He reeled back in fright. "And you...You grabbed your wand!" He threw himself dramatically onto the bed stand snatching an imaginary wand and holding it in front of him.

George leapt up to stand next to the bed, looming over Fred and grinning at Ron. Ron looked up and grudgingly grinned at them. Encouraged, the twins continued their charade and even Percy felt his lips twitching at the twins' ridiculous antics..

"He held up the knife..." George yelled enthusiastically, wielding an invisible knife menacingly at Fred.

"But you...you kicked him!" Fred took a swipe at George's stomach with his foot. Laughing, George leapt back then lunged at Fred. "And...and that was when you shouted! Um...Aarrgh!"

George searched the room, a terrified look on his face and let fly a tremendous, high pitched scream and pretended to flee the room, waving his arms dramatically "Arghhhh!"

"Champion!" Fred stood on the bed and pretended to flex his muscles triumphantly, winking at Ron. Ron wiped at his wet eyes, laughing loudly. The twins grinned at each other, then at Percy who reluctantly grinned back, and all three joined in their brother's laughter. They laughed for a long time, their remaining fright making them hysterical

Finally, Ron sobered and his face darkened again, his eyes filling. "But I didn't, did I?! I just...Fred, George, Perce, I just sat there! And he stared at me and his face...." He shuddered. "Oh Merlin, his face! He was going to_ kill_ me Perce!" He stared, terrified at Percy.

"Fred, George, go back to the common room." The twins turned to stare incredulously at their brother.

"What? We're not leaving!"

"Percy! What about Ron?!"

Percy crossed to the door, holding it open and looking pointedly at them. The twins looked outraged.

"Just because you're a _prefect..._"

"Doesn't mean you can - "

"Get out." Percy's ears were turning a dangerous shade of red. The twins remained where they were, glaring stubbornly at him.

"Listen Percy..."

"We're not leaving Ron up here with _you_" They looked disgusted at the very idea. "You didn't..."

"Believe him when he told you about Black...."

"And..."

"OUT!!" Percy roared, striding over to them and near-lifting them off their feet and through the dormitory door before slamming it loudly in their furious faces. He turned back to Ron, his face softening. He fidgeted for a moment then started slowly towards him. Ron watched him out of the corner of his eye, sniffling every now and then.

"Ron, I..." Percy sighed heavily, and took a seat opposite Ron. "I really am sorry that I didn't believe you."

Ron looked up shocked and said weakly: "Perce...it's okay. You were right, if it had been you I probably wouldn't have believed you either."

"That's not the point!" Percy snapped, Ron flinched. "Sorry. I just...Ron, you could have died tonight!"

"Really?" Ron said sarcastically. They were quiet for a minute then "I'm never going to forget that face." Ron shuddered again. "He really_ really _could've killed me." Ron's eyes welled up again as he said it and he looked tearfully at Percy.

Percy felt his throat tighten uncomfortably and he swallowed. "Well," He cleared his throat. "Well, he didn't. So that's...that's the main thing. Yes." He nodded absent mindedly.

They lapsed into silence again. This time it was Percy who broke the silence.

"Ron, I - "

"Perce, I want a hug!" Ron interrupted quickly, as though wanting to say it as quickly as possible before he lost his nerve. Percy's head shot up and he stared open-mouthed at Ron.

"Well...um, I...I'm sure that we could fire call Mum and Dad. If...if you like?" He stuttered in what he hoped was a consoling voice. To his surprise, Ron shook his head. "Um..all right. Well, I could...go and get Fred and George back I suppose." He offered reluctantly, looking at the door. "Or Ginny." He added hopefully.

Again, Ron shook his head. Then, quite suddenly, he threw himself at a shocked Percy who caught him just in time. Wrapping his arms around Percy's neck, Ron cried piteously into Percy's pyjama shirt.

Percy held quite still, then slowly wrapped his arms around Ron, moving further back on the bed to allow him more space. He rubbed slow circles on Ron's back, shhing him every so often. Ron trembled in his arms, his residual fear and tension apparent in every gangling limb.

Every so often, Ron would burrow his face deeper into Percy's chest and he eventually reached up and removed his prefect badge which had been pressing painfully into his chest. Percy's hand moved gradually higher until it was petting Ron's fierce red hair as their mother did. "Ron?" He ventured after a while. He vaguely thought he felt him nod against him. "Ron, I...need to move, my leg's gone to sleep." Ron sniffed luodly but clambered off his brother and stood up, rubbing his damp face and eyes.

Percy unfolded himself and stretched then lay down against the mahogany headboard, turning expectantly to Ron. Ron, still choking sobs, twisted one hand nervously in his pyjamas, then glanced hopefully at Percy. "Perce...?" He ventured uncertainly.

"Well?" Percy asked expectantly, holding one hand out to his little brother. Ron grabbed it immediately and climbed once more to burrow himself in against Percy, wrapping Percy's arms around himself. Percy suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, thinking of when they were small and Ron would clamber into his bed after a nightmare. He had always felt closer to Ron than Fred or George and while he was close to their older brothers, particularly Bill, in their relationship, he was the younger brother. If he was honest, he had felt pangs of jealousy over Ron, Fred and George's growing closeness ever since Ron had started at Hogwarts. He squeezed his brother tighter, pressing his lips to his temple. "Shhh, it's alright Ronnie." He could almost hear Ron's smile, he had almost stopped crying now except for the occasional sniffle.

"You...you never call me that anymore." He accused quietly.

Percy grinned. "You wouldn't like it if I did! Can't you hear Fred and George teasing you already?"

"They don't have to know about it...you could just do it when we're...alone." Ron grumbled, a strange mixture of irritability and hopefulness. He leaned back to look at Percy.

Percy glanced down at his brother's flushed face and red eyes. He looked exhausted but calmer than he had been all night. Percy shrugged, watching him. "Okay." He tucked Ron's head back beneath his chin and pressed another kiss to his head. They lay quietly for a while until Ron started to get restless and sat up, looking around. He had never been in Percy's dormitory before, he realised.

"Is this your bed?" He asked eventually. Percy stretched and leant higher against the back of the bed.

"No, that one's mine." He stated, pointing at the bed Ron had been sitting on earlier. "Can't you tell?" He teased, nudging Ron and pointing at all of the Quidditch posters stuck two deep and overlapping on the wall around the bed they were sitting on and then at the pile of books on the table next the other bed.

"Oh. Then whose is this?" He turned to look down at Percy curiously.

"It's Oliver Wood's. But he won't mind...well, at least he'll never know, anyway." He smiled cheekily at Ron who grinned back, surprised. This was a side that he, or anyone else rarely saw of Percy. After all, what was the point of being slightly mischievous when three of your brothers bordered on the insane and dangerous side of 'prankster'? "Do you want to go back to the common room?" Percy asked suddenly.

Ron seemed to think about it for a moment then gave a tremendous yawn. Percy laughed out loud then stood up, walking over to his bed. He turned to Ron, who looked confused and a little suspicious. Percy pulled back the covers of his immaculately made bed and jerked his head at it.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked uncertainly. Percy nodded and smiled. Slipping off Wood's bed, Ron padded over to his brother and slid into the offered bed, snuggling down and turning to look at Percy expectantly.

"Do you want me stay?" Percy asked, surprised. Ron gave him a look that was half way between _'Duh!' _and _'Please don't leave me'. _Smiling, Percy sat down, tucking Ron in as he did so. Lying down next to him, he wrapped one arm protectively over Ron's chest and twitched the drapes shut. Again, Ron closed his eyes and snuggled into him, rubbing once more at his sore eyes.

"N'night, Perce...and, thanks." Ron muttered slepily.

"Goodnight, Ronnie. And, Ron...I truly am sor - " Percy grinned indulgently, laying his head against Ron's.

Ron had already fallen asleep.

_**No one in Gryffindor tower slept that night. They knew that the castle was being searched again, and the whole house stayed awake in the common room, waiting to hear whether Black had been caught.**_

No one that is, except one.


End file.
